It is not uncommon for the straps of foundation garments to slide off the shoulder of the wearer. These straps when exposed from under the outer garments, which is particularly easy when the foundation garment is worn under a strapped outer garment or one that has a wide and/or deep neck opening, become a source of embarrassment. Additionally, if the straps slide down to the upper arm, they will restrict the arm movements of the wearer and become a source of discomfort.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device capable of retaining the straps of the foundation garments on the shoulder of the wearer and keeping them under the outer garment. Such a device should be small and thin so it can be easily hidden under outer garments of different styles. The device should also be easily engaged so as not to become a hassle for the wearer during her daily dressing routine. Ideally, the device should be a stand-alone type, which does not have to be permanently attached to a garment, so that one device could be used for many different garments. Furthermore, the device should be easily and inexpensively manufactured.
Various attempts have been made to meet the needs described. One prior art device uses two foldable flaps sewn to a base to retain a brassiere strap upon the shoulder of the wearer (U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,556). This device meets the stand-alone criteria, but is quite large and therefore limits the types of outer garments with which it can be used. Another prior art device uses a flexible string to retain the brassiere straps (U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,278). This device meets the size requirement, but has to be sewn onto the outer garment before use. Many other prior art devices employ VELCRO.RTM. type fasteners in various designs to retain the brassiere straps (U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,988, No. 4,704,745 and No. 5,060,384). These devices, in general, are quite bulky and complex to use. In addition, these retainers are designed to remain in place by hooking to the undersurface of the outer garment, hence causing unnecessary damage to the outer garment.